


Accio Happiness

by settifora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settifora/pseuds/settifora
Summary: What if you could summon the love of your life?This is a fluffy little one-shot set during the Marauders' time at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Accio Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Started this for Wolfstar Bingo 2020 and did not finish it, so only posting it now.
> 
> I am sure this is obvious, but this is a fan work based on the works of JK Rowling.

"What I want to know," says Sirius loudly, "is if you can summon things that aren't corporeal. Flitwick never actually said, did he? Like, why can't you summon a concept, or, or a feeling or something?"

The Marauders are on one of their regular romps around the Hogwarts grounds, skirting along the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and the discussion has taken an uncharacteristic turn for the academic. Remus is actually quite pleased with this development. He's fond of magical theory, and he normally doesn't get to talk about it except with Lily. Peter looks rather less enthused. 

"Accio happiness!" tries James, brandishing his wand in front of him.

They all wait expectantly for a few seconds. Nothing appears to happen. 

"Did it work?" Peter asks timidly. 

James shrugs. "Not sure. I was already pretty happy, to be honest." 

"Why'd you try to summon something you'd already got?" says Sirius. "Bloody stupid idea, that." 

"Maybe we should try it with something a _bit_ more literal," Remus suggests. "Maybe something that equates to happiness, but where we'd actually know if it turned up?" 

"Ooh!" Peter exclaims, reaching for his wand. "I know! Accio chocolate cake!" 

Sirius sighs. "That's an actual thing, Wormy, we all know you can summon _that._ "

"Unless there isn't any," says Peter defensively. 

"In which case you definitely _can't_ summon it," Remus says. "Food is one of the five principal exceptions to Gamp's Law of - " 

James interrupts him. "Now look, Wormy, you've set Moony off again."

"He's not wrong." Remus shoots Sirius a little smile for coming to his defence, but Sirius isn't looking at him. "Anyway, we should probably be on the lookout for incoming cake, I bet there's some somewhere in the castle." 

Sirius's words have Peter looking around expectantly, as though he really might see a slice of cake zooming his way at any moment. Remus slows his pace so that he can look, too. Privately he doubts that Peter has either the power or the focus to summon something all the way from the castle, but he's not about to _say_ that. After all, if anything was going to inspire that level of magic from Peter, it probably would be cake. Remus doesn't blame him, especially not if it's chocolate. 

Ahead of them, James and Sirius seem to have gotten into some sort of argument. 

"For goodness' sake - it doesn't work like that," Sirius snaps, and suddenly his wand is in his hand. "You know what, I'll show you. Accio my true love's… oh, I don't know, jumper!" 

Remus starts forward, ready to interrupt, but he's too slow. Sirius's words, unwelcome and unexpected _(what true love?)_ , cause a jolt of surprise and a sudden unpleasant lurching sensation in his chest, like the wind's been knocked out of him. In the next second, his foot catches on something in the ground - a root, perhaps, or a partially unearthed stone - and he goes tumbling forwards, throwing his arms out in a hopeless attempt to regain his balance. 

With the quick reflexes and superior peripheral vision you'd expect of someone who spends his leisure time dealing with bludgers, Sirius whips around and grabs hold of him before he can faceplant on the ground. One arm goes around Remus's waist, the other hand clutching at his shoulder. 

When everything stops moving, Remus is surprised to find that he's still partially upright. Sirius looms over him, haloed by the sun as it sinks low in the autumn sky. He looks startled. Remus imagines his own expression is much the same. 

For long seconds they just stare at one another, Sirius's wide grey eyes fixed on Remus's muddy green ones. 

Then, somewhere behind Sirius, James lets out a whoop of laughter. 

"Nice one, mate!" he crows.

And Sirius does something that Remus has never seen him do in all the years they've known each other: he blushes. 

Hastily, he sets Remus back on his feet and steps away. 

"That could have been extremely dangerous," Remus says sternly, straightening his clothes. "If it'd worked, you'd have brought someone's jumper - which they might very well have been wearing - all the way down here at almost the speed of light." He sees the other boys' noses wrinkle in confusion at the muggle physics reference, and adds, "Which is extremely fast."

"What do you mean, _if_ it had worked? It did work. We all saw it," says James. 

"I tripped, Prongs." James looks sceptical, and Remus sighs. "A spell like accio works on whatever the caster is thinking of. Naming the object just helps with focus." He pulls his wand out and points it at a twig on the ground. "Accio pineapple," he says. The twig shoots into his hand.

James just nods, seemingly undeterred, and Remus laughs. "You can't honestly believe he meant me?"

"Why don't we ask him?" James says. "Sirius?" 

Remus turns to look at his friend. Sirius shifts his weight from one foot to another, looking stricken. 

"... Sirius?" Remus says slowly. 

"I… um…" says Sirius. He won't look Remus in the eye. "I didn't know the spell would work like that." 

Behind him, Remus hears James - in an uncharacteristic display of tact - quietly suggesting to Peter that the two of them return to the castle in search of cake. He gulps. He doesn't know what's happening right now, but he thinks - he _thinks_ \- Sirius might be about to say something that Remus has wanted to hear for a very long time. Faced with the possibility of it, he's suddenly terrified. 

"Work like what?" he says anyway. No sense running away from this. He'll face it like a Gryffindor: head on. 

Sirius's entire face is turning red. Remus probably shouldn't find that attractive, but on Sirius, almost everything is. "I didn't think it would know I meant you," Sirius mutters. He still won't look at Remus, instead staring at his feet. 

"Your _true love_?" 

"I… yeah, well, if I had to pick someone." His eyes flash to Remus at last, just for a second. "Just wishful thinking, I suppose. Can't blame a guy for dreaming, eh?"

Remus stares at him, flabbergasted. 

"It's fine if you're not into it," Sirius says quickly. "Like I said, I didn't exactly mean to tell you, and you're my friend first, so - " 

"And if I am?" Remus finally finds his words, and they fly out of his mouth without waiting for permission. "If I am… into it?" 

Sirius falters. His eyes fill with hope, and a little smile appears. "Then I guess I'd ask you if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend." 

"Yes," Remus blurts. "Yes, I… yes."

The little smile erupts into a full-blown grin, taking up Sirius's whole face. "Good, great," he stammers. He takes a deep breath, looks up at Remus and adds, "It's a date." 

"Good," says Remus, smiling back at him. "Great." 


End file.
